Bella Whisperer
by DizzyWizzyLizzy
Summary: Summary: Bella's 5 yrs. old. When she discovers a secret, that will change her life forever. Read and Find out what's in store for Bella's Future and What's this little Secret she seems to be hiding from Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello.**

**Welcome to my New story ' Bella Whisper.' **

**Rated: Not quite sure, But, i'm just putting _T_ for now. **

**Summary: **_Bella's 5 yrs. old. When she discovers a secret, that will change her Life forever. Read and Find out what's in store for Bella's Future and What's this little Secret she seems to be hiding from Everyone. _

**~XxXLoveIsInTheAirXxX**

* * *

_3rd Person Point of View_

Little 5 year old Isabella Marie Swan wake's up from her nap, rubbing her eyes softly. Charlie is sitting on the Armchair engrossed in watching Football. Renee is in the kitchen , making a Lunch for everyone. No one notices the Shadowy figure that is leaning on the wall watching Little Isabella waking up. His brown eyes follow her every movement as she walks up to the Kitchen in her little pink pajama's holding her little teddy bear name ' Teddy'.

The figure sits on the chair on the table. While Isabella walks to Renee. " Mommy, I Hwungry"

Renee grins at Isabelle's cute-ness. " Mommy's almost done making your Lunch. Why don't you sit at the table while I finish up"

Isabella grins that cute little dimpled smiles and nods. She sits onto a Chair at the Table. He watch in interest as Isabella looks around, then her eyes land on him. He feels something in him turn warm and fuzzy. It has been almost 50 years, since he felt a warm feeling in his stomach, usually it was just a bitter cold feeling. Little Isabella just watched him with interest in her eyes.

_' He looks weird but in a cute kinda way' _Little 5 year old Isabella thought, then smiled at the Strange man. He looked about 6ft tall, muscular, male, Definitely Quileute, brown eyes, Black hair, and i think he was probably 17 or 18, give or take.

He looked startled, _' How did this girl see him? I am a ghost, right?' _He seemed to question, if he was a ghost, even though, his been alive for almost 50 years. He was cut off his thoughts, when Renee spoke.

" What are you looking at sweetie?" Renee put a plate of Macroni cheese and a box of apple juice in front of Isabella.

Isabella shakes her head, " nothing mama"

Renee nods, " if your still hungry,baby-" Renee puts the sandwich's on the counter, " There's sandwich's you can get and eat. "

Isabella nods and digs into her food. " Yummy mama, vwery gwood"

Charlie Swan gets up from the TV and walks into the kitchen to see his little princess eating. " Hey, princess"

Isabella looks up from her food and smiles, then continues eating. She keeps glancing up, making sure, she was still seeing the Shadowy figure. The figure never moved from the seat. He just sat across from Isabella in shock, he couldn't move literally. He felt frozen to the spot. _'How can a 5 year old see me? it-t's im-mpossible-e' _He sighed and rests his head on the table. Isabella quickly finishes her food and hands it to her mom.

Then walks up the stairs to her room. He follows behind her.

"Hi" Isabella grins, turning around to greet the Shadowy figure.

He nods, " How can you see me?"

" I don't know"

" But, can you find out?" He takes a step toward her. Isabella isn't scared or freaked out and, she shakes her head.

" i don't want two "

He looks at her annoyed, " What? why the h- why not? " Isabella grins and laughs softly,

" Becwause yowur my new fwriend." He looks at her irriatied. _' How dare she? That little Brat.' _

" No." He turns his back and starts to walk away.

Isabella finally decideds to speak again in a more firm tone. " No. ywou hwave to stay, You cwan't gwo anywhere."

He looks Bewildered for a moment, " What?"

Isabella smiles, " Sworry, Time for mwe to go plway with my dwolly's"

He glares at the back of the cute, little Isabella swan head. As she walks toward the little treasure box, to get her toys.

" Little brat. So damn irriating." He mutters under his breath as he sits on Isabella's little bed.

Isabella pretends, she can't hear anything and starts playing with her dolly's grinning.

" Oh! I wuv you my princess." She puts her prince, Knight Li infront of princess kia " I wuv you too, my prince." Then She makes them kiss and have a happily ever after.

He rolls his eyes, " Such a little baby."

Isabella hears ' Baby' and gets mad. She throws her toys to the ground and stomps over to him. " You meany" She pokes his chest with her little pointer finger. " I'm nwot a baby, I'm a bwig Girl"

He snorts, " Sureee your not a baby." Isabella glares at him and hits his chest with her little fist. He looks at her in shock, He felt her little fist connect and hit his chest. Isabella eyes widened she felt something warm and hard under her fist.

Isabella takes a step back, " I Swrry" The shadowy figure nods in forgiveness.

He starts to pace back and forth, biting his lip, glancing at Isabella every few seconds. Like his trying to figure her out.

Finally, Isabella fills like she's getting dizzy and tells him to Stop.

He grins sheepishly , " Sorry. Just trying to figure you out."

Isabella looks confused , " Huh?"

" you can see me and your a Ghost, which is impossibe and what makes this even more crazier and impossible. Is you touched me. I felt your little fist him my chest." The Shadowy Figure explains to the 5 year old, as best as he can.

_~~~~~~Meanwhile downstairs~~~~~_

Charlie and Renee are talking downstairs in the Kitchen, while eating sandwich's.

Charlie is in mid-bite on his Ham sandwich, when he notice's Renee's experession. " You ok, Renee?"

" huh?" Renee looks confused for a moment, " Oh. Yeah, i'm ok Charlie."

Charlie sighs softly and puts his sandwich down onto his plate. " Whats wrong?"

Renee looks around, if Isabella is anywhere around. Then smiles in relief when she hears Isabella playing with her dolls upstairs in her room.

Renee sighs, and looks at Charlie with sad eyes, " I'm sorry , Charlie , But I don't want to stay here. "

"W-What?" Charlie looks at her hurt. " If its the money, Renee. I can do another Job"

Renee stands up and looks at Charlie dead in the eye, " IT'S NOT THAT CHARLIE!. ...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE CHARLIE, I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER AND GET SUCKED INTO THIS DAMN STUPID NO SUN , ONLY GRAY SKYS TOWN." Renee dosen't stop to even try to spare Charlie's feeling. " ME AND ISABELLA ARE MOVING AND I WANT A DIVORCE." She takes a deep breath, " I'm coming tomorrow to take my stuff and Isabella." Then walks out the house, without another glance back at the broken man in the kitchen table, with tears spilling down his face silently. Charlie stands up and walks into Him and Renee R- His room now. Lay's on the mattress, crying silently.

Charlie, felt his heart break in two and become shattered peices laying in his chest. While, He cried his heart out. Renee was walking towards a white and blue house, inside stood Renee's Lover waiting for her. Phil. Renee grins, her eyes brightening and jumps into Phil's arms, kissing him on the lips.

"Did you do it?" Phil asks Renee as he walks up the stairs into his room.

Renee moans as she feels Phil start to suck on her neck, lightly. " Y-Yes."

They enter the Bedroom...

_~~~~BACK IN BELLA'S ROOM~~~~_

Isabella had heard everything downstairs and laid in her bed, softly crying into her pillow.

The shadowy Figure walks toward Bella and pats her back, " It's ok, Shh, Calm down" He softly said to her.

Isabella cried even harder, " I dwon't wanna lweave"

He nodded, " ok. Then we'll leave tonight, I'll help you, go somewhere. Far away from here. Where no one will ever find us. Then you'll never have to leave here."

Isabella nodded, and wiped her tears . " OK"

He and Isabella walked toward her closet with a backpack in her hand. He told her what kind of clothes she should get. Then told her to quietly get her tooth paste, tooth brush, hair brush, clips, hair-ties, shoes, socks, jackets,sweaters and etc. Then they did the most hardest thing, Isabella walks toward the wallets left on the coffee table and opened them.

The shadowy figure looks at Isabella, " Get all you can get and put them in her bag, ok?"

Isabella nods, She takes a wad of cash and stuffs them into her backpack. Then she zips it close. " I'm Rweady"

He nods and takes a hold of Isabella's hand, holding it tightly to his. " lets go"

They walk out the back door and into the dark forest. It was dark and scary.

He looked down and saw Isabella scared. " I-I swcared." He nodded.

"We're almost there" Then Isabella could see a Cabin, It was pretty. It was wooden, hand-made and simply breath-taking. It was 5 minutes away from the Beach. No one ever came to this house or has seen it. It was in the woods, and hidden away by Trees that surrounded the Cabin.

"It prwetty" Isabella commented as she and the Shadowy Figure walked into the house.

He nodded, " yeah, it is. I made this with my cousins, when we were younger."

He pulls Isabella to the living room, It seemed neat and good enough for a person to live in here. There was a bed in the bedroom. A couch and TV in the living room and good equipment in the Kitchen to cook. There was electricty too.

'"What's ywour nwame?" Isabella looks at Him curiously as she sits on the oddly enought comfortable couch.

He frowns , " why?"

Isabella shrugs, " I don't know. I lwike to know the boy nwame i'm talking two."

" Tell me yours first" He quickly blurts out.

Isabella shrugs and nods, " Okay. My Nwame is Isabella Marie Swan."

He hesitates, " I'm..." He takes in a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N : Ohhhh. So close to know who the Shadowy figure is. Oh! shit, Bella can see GHOST and Bella Ran away from HOME. WHo would've saw that coming. yikes, and poor Bella is only 5, how will she survive with only a ghost to help her. **

**Well that's all for this Chapter. **

**Remember to Review, Because Reviewers get Teasers for the Next Chapter... :D**

**~XxXLoveIsInTheAirXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**;Hello, Hello.**

**Welcome to the 2nd Chapter of my New story ' Bella Whisper.' **

**Rated: T. **

**Summary: **_Bella's 5 yrs. old. When she discovers a secret, that will change her Life forever. Read and Find out what's in store for Bella's Future and What's this little Secret she seems to be hiding from Everyone. _

**~ Help. Me. Heal**

* * *

_~Earlier~_

_Isabella shrugs and nods, " Okay. My Nwame is Isabella Marie Swan."_

_He hesitates, " I'm..." He takes in a deep breath._

* * *

_3rd Person Point of View_

" Justin, My name is Justin" The shadowy figure quickly lies, biting his lip anxiously, hoping Isabella believes him.

Isabella nods, believing his lie. " ok, Justin. What do I do?"

'Justin' was confused , " huh?"

" i'm gwoing to be liviwng here, but, I can't cwook." Isabella bites her lip

"Oh,right. Uhh! we can be buying those put in the microwave food for now" Justin looks at Isabella, " I'm sorry, i made you run away"

Isabella nods, then walks toward Justin. " I cwan't buy food, I'm onlwy " Isabella thinks then holds up 5 fingers "Fivwe"

Justin nods, "We'll figure something out Isabella, I promise. " Isabella nods and yawns.

"Go to bed, Isabella while I try to figure , how to get you food" Isabella nods and walks up to the Couch in the living room and sleeps on it.

~~~ 5 hours later ~~~

Justin didn't know, how he did it. But, there was a girl about 24 that got food and she had brought food and put it into the house on the table, then left. He didn't know her and was about to follow her. But, Isabella was waking up.

Isabella looks around at the strange room, _where am i?_ She bites her lip confused. Then Justin enters. She looks at him for a few minutes, then starts to remember why she was here.

"Hey, you awake?" Justin smiles, Isabella nods nodding.

Isabella jumps off the couch and runs excitedly to the Kitchen. " I'm Hwappy"

Justin smiles and sits at the table, as Little Isabella looks at the food with confusion clouding her eyes, " Whaat's Twhis?"

"Food"

Isabella looks at the food, disgust in her eyes. " It lwook ywucky" She makes a 'gagging' sound.

"Well that's the only food you'll be eating 'round here," Justin snaps, starting to float away

Isabella eyes, immdiately feels with tears. " I, sworry" As she goes after him. Justin turns around, to see her in tears. He sighs as he stops and looks at Isabella.

"I won't ever leave you , if I can help it"

Isabella sticks out her little pinky, " prowmise?"

He links his pinky, " I promise" He smiles, " now,lets go get you some food."

'Justin' and Isabella spent the rest of the day, inside the house.

* * *

_~~~~ 8 YEars LAter ~~~~_

Isabella Marie Swan, She was 13 now and was damn proud of it. She's now a official teen and can do whatever she pleases, not like she hasn't been for a while. She was all woman now, boys were starting to notice her Alot. She grinned thinking about how earlier one of the Football guys that played football was flirting with her. She laughed as she thought about it some more, but, couldn't help herself think about that muscles he had.

_mmmmm delicious. _Isabella thought as she walked into her cabin home.

Justin was sitting on the couch impaitent. He jumped out once He saw Isabella walked through the Cabin Door.

"Where have you been Young lady?" He glared at her

Isabella rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore him

"Isabella" Justin spoke louder

"Don't call me that" Isabella snapped, " I perfer Bella"

"and I perfer you talk to me in a respectful way" Justin mimicked.

"Whatever" Bella rolled her eyes and marched upstairs. Justin sighed exhausted, What happened to the sweet little girl Isabella Swan.

~3 minutes later ~

Justin entered Bella's room with a apologetic on his face. "Bella I'm sorry" Was his first words he said.

Bella looked at Justin, her eyes red and puffy. " It's ok Justin."

She walked toward him, ready to hug him and Justin held his arms out. "I'm so sorry Justin" Bella sobbed as soon as Justin wrapped her in a hug " I didn't mean to be such a b*tch"

Justin nodded, hushing her. " don't worry Bella I understand."

"wanna know something?" Bella smiled. Justin nodded

" Sure what?"

" you called me Bella"

Justin rolled his eyes but nodded " Yes, yes I did"

Bella giggled and blushed when her stomach grumbled.

"Well seems like your hungry, let's go get you something to eat" Justin poked her belly. It seemed to still amazed him how he could touch Bella without his hand going through her.

" Don't poke my fats" Bella covered her stomach, protesting. " and I'm not hungry" But of course Bella's stomach growled out loudly betraying her.

" Sure your not" Justin laughed going down the stairs. Bella following not minutes later.

* * *

**A/N : HEy sorry about not updating faster but,**** I sprained my knee and i can't really walk properly. Sorry again! and I'm sorry I didn't send anyone teasers but I don't have much time with me taking care of my baby boy. Such a sweetheart he is. I know this isn't much. But this is only the beginning so it's ok calm. **

**Remember to Review, Because Reviewers get Teasers for the Next Chapter... :D**

**~ Help. Me. Heal**


	3. PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while but I'm back. So, I was thinking.. should I continue writing and updating this story or should I just give up and start a new one?**

**I really need at least one review from someone telling me what I should do!**

**I'll be posting at least one more chapter on this story and will be working on fixing all my grammar mistakes and such. **

**So After I update, I will really love/like if someone told me, at least one person, if I should continue writing this or not. **

**Thanks guys! I love you guys.3**

**-Liz**


	4. Chapter 3

**So guys, I'm going to actually going to move this story a bit faster later, like maybe pretty soon and yes, I have decided to continue this story!(:**

**Okay, now onto the chapter! **

* * *

Thirteen year-old Isabella was laughing with joy as Justin smiled and pretended to chase after her. She ran fast and glanced behind her and saw Justin catching up to her. Squealing loudly with delight, she ran even faster and went to hide behind the tree where she watched Justin who looked lost for she had just disappeared and was looking all around for Bella. Bella giggled, a low giggle, and squished her body to go smaller.  
Justin shook his head as his sensitive ears heard Bella's giggle. He knew where she was at now but he just grinned wolfishly and looked the other way. He hadn't wanted Bella to pout and pretend to cry even if it would've been really cute and adorable. Sad thing though is she wasn't old enough to understand he was secretly- No,

he couldn't think of it now. He would only get sadden by the fact.

Never, ever would Justin wouldn't be thankful he met his beautiful Isabella, even if she was older and getting curves in the right places and her breasts growing; and was maturing into a young lady now. He still couldn't get over the fact that she could touch him, she could feel him, his warmth, the ripple of muscles all over his body and most of all: She made him feel alive. She could see him and really see him. It felt like heaven. Boy, did he love the feeling.

But at the same time, even through the happiness he felt for being with beautiful and young Isabella, he couldn't get over the fact that he was guilty. Guilty for taking Bella away from her family. Her alive family. Then he always tried to remind himself though he was protecting her. Protecting her from having to move with her mother. Although it did benefit him in a way.

In a way, if Bella did leave those years ago, if he did allow her mother, Renee, to take away Bella; he would've been forced to live in the shadows. The dark. Only lurking in the darkness and never having someone to see him like Bella did. She was special. He would protect her from everything he could: everything and anything. Bella was his light. The only thing that kept alive ever since he was cursed to be like this.

He wouldn't have had to be living in the shadows had not been that girl. The girl he thought he loved but she was in reality just a witch. The devil in disguise. She had tricked him! She had fooled him so well that he had fallen so hard, he was willing to do anything she had wanted if she asked. She cursed him. She cursed him to be what he is now.

He was cursed and everyday used to be a battle. A battle of survival but that was until he met Bella. Even if she didn't know but she saved him. She was his savior. He was grateful for her to have saved him from all the painful and torturous curse he still had but now, now he could live with it. He was truly happy.

" _Justin..,_ " He heard Bella's voice drawl out the 'n' in his supposed name he gave her. She couldn't know what his real name was. Just not yet. He wasn't ready for her to know it. Just not ready.. Just maybe soon, maybe when she was older.

_Maybe._

He chuckled lowly when he had hear her soft, little giggle that no human ears could detect. But, after all since he wasn't human at all; his sensitive ears could catch it. He heard her heart beating fast and loudly behind the tree more near the forest.

He started to walk toward the tree Bella was hiding in.

Bella bit her lip and tried to stay completely still when she saw him walking her direction and closed her eyes shut. Her heart started beating a million miles faster when she could hear his footsteps coming closer and for some odd reason she could feel his presence coming too. She wasn't really surprised by it anymore. It was one of her special abilities and it came in useful most of the time.

Her bottom lip started to draw blood and she stopped biting her lip. She took in a big, deep breath and then opened her eyes; searching around for another way to get away from Justin coming closer. She saw the forests and it was a last minute and the only thought that came into mind and she ran. She ran, right into the forest. Feeling the wind blow into her face, she looked behind her once and saw Justin was almost near the tree she was at; and hid behind the biggest tree she saw.

_A ferocious growl sounded.._

* * *

**How did you guys like..? **

**Good? Bad? Tell me! :3**

**Alright remember to review! I will make sure anyone who reviews actually do finally get a teaser to the next chapter.**

**-Liz,3**


End file.
